Black King, Red Queen
by HiddenSunflower
Summary: Gilbert Beilchmidt is a human who catches the eye of a very dangerous King, a King of Vampires. Has this King finally found a Queen worthy to take the throne? Major Ships: RusPrus, RusAme, UsUk
1. The Night It Happened

***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia nor am I making any profit off this fic

***Warnings: Explicit language and heavy Yaoi. there is one sex scene surrounded by (###) if it bother's you please scroll past it. It will be explained in later in the story.

* * *

_**"I can't wait to turn your soul as black as mine." Two men in one room: one Dominating, the other complying wordlessly, each sneering in their own little way."**_

* * *

**ONE DAY EARLIER 8:52 P.M.**

* * *

A slim framed man, famous for his egotistical and narcissistic persona, meandered through a maze of desks and hunched men with fatigued faces. Black and tightly fitting, his whole attire screamed 'I don't belong here!'

"Ludwig! The hell Brüder, asking me to meet you, I have places to be!" His voice was easily identified by a heavy Germanic accent and the sarcasm laced words.

"Like a club?" A gruff voice of authority addressed the unconventional figure invading the official styled workplace. "Unlike you, Older Brüder, I have a job that needs dealing with. I haven't seen you in a couple days so I want to have lunch, if you're not completely against the suggestion Gilbert?"

A short nod came from the individual "As long as you're paying I don't mind."

"Gilbert, I always pay. We live in the same house for God's sake, why wouldn't I pay?" A slight air of humor entered the otherwise precise words of the younger.

* * *

**9:35 P.M.**

* * *

A pale faced man, skin almost as creamy white as milk, swiftly strode into a refined café, disregarding the incredulous look of the hostess. Another man, much taller with thick blonde locks gelled back and combed to perfection stepped up, apologizing. Steely blue eyes pierced through the room to where the other had sat, knees crossed expectantly. "Ahem. Excuse my elder Brüder's insolence; he is a bit... wild." He inclined his head going on with an upper classmen tone, "We would like that table please, just the two menus will do."

Blue eyes of crystal sapphire glared at the albino sitting at the booth. "You know, you don't have to disrespect everyone you meet right? Gilbert, you should not go ambling around like some dog."

"Well maybe I like to be a dog? Running around free unbound by the rules of society you so justly follow." Gilbert took up Ludwig's authoritative tone, mocking him in every way.

The German's eyes crinkled at the corners in a smile, while his face remained passive. "Fine do whatever. Let us just dine and have fun. It has been so long since I received a break from the department." Gilbert complied and they soon ordered, eating and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**11:37 P.M.**

* * *

Dinner ended and Gilbert had convinced the high strung male to attend one of the Albino's favorite outings. Clubbing. This particular club catered to the shadier sides of town. Everyone, including Gilbert, was dressed in similarly fashioned clothes. Black garments ripped in various places, all tight fitting and all revealing more than a little skin. Gilbert smirked at his Younger's reaction to the place. He was dressed in a business suit and was by far the most noticeably misplaced person there.

"Yo Ludd, take off the jacket and mess up your hair!" The pale man practically cackled at his Brother's expression which read 'how could you!'

"I will do no such thing, I am leaving and taking you with me!"

Gilbert's response was a defiant shake of the head and a tongue stuck out. He grinned and removed his thin shirt exposing an extremely tight, fish-net, tank top. Ludwig stared wide eyed at his older Brother. The sensually revealing clothing was a shock. Since when did he own such a thing! He nearly grabbed his Brother by the waist and forced him out before Gilbert could get in any word.

Forcefully Gilbert wrenched himself free and gave a dirty incredulous look to his Younger Brother. "The fuck are you doing Brüder! If you don't want to stay that's fine! Try getting laid for once!" The pale man's face was contorted in resentment at the other's movements and he purposely moved to a crowd of the rambunctious clubbers, clearly done with the conversation. In here, he was normal. In here, no one judged him.

* * *

**12:58 A.M.**

* * *

Gilbert had drifted from his annoyingly 'on-the-path' Brother, coming to a small bar inside the club. No one in particular was around and he relaxed, finally where he belonged. Casually, two pale arms extended in a stretch and rest behind his head. The room was uncomfortably warm and also smelled strongly of liquor, along with sweat and drug smoke wafting from peoples' mouths. Though this was his 'home,' Gilbert never got over one thing: the sense of lingering eyes, as if someone were constantly watching him.

* * *

**11:03 P.M. THE SAME NIGHT**

* * *

As was the norm, a man dressed in dark clothes entered the club at exactly 11:03 P.M. From then on he would prey upon the humans in the foul smelling cesspit, taking his time and choosing his victims precisely. Iconically vibrant eyes of lilac ran through the room searching for the weak minded. There, a woman, dressed in possibly the most revealing dress here, wobbled over to a group. 'Perfect' the man thought, taking his calculated steps closer. Easily he had the woman in his cold, pulseless, grip, swaying her to the tune of disgustingly loud music. Within a couple minutes he had danced her from the group and was cupping her face. His lips descended, mere centimeters from hers, before he diverted and bit down on her exposed neck. Hollowed fangs sunk deep in the lady's neck, draining her of any blood she may have previously possessed. Crimson dripped from his pale lips, as the man wiped off the residue with a kerchief. His thirst quenched, the vampire stalked the room for another purpose. It was always the same, people appeared to possess qualities he searched for, yet to his dismay they were all façades.

* * *

**1:01 A.M.**

* * *

'A scent… something alluring.' His nose, tailored to pick up the slightest fluctuations in scent, had found something interesting. Following the smell, he was greeted with an interesting sight, someone just as pale as his kind, yet not quite the same. He did not own the qualities of the others; they all smelled like their respective Kings. Along with that in mind, no Offspring of another would dare enter his territory. 'Interesting.'

With his hypnotic purple hues trained on the male's back, he reached out with his mind, 'Turn your head my pet. Let me see who you really are.' The man before him stiffened, as if sensing something off. His snowy locks turned around slowly, maroon tinted eyes darting to and fro. 'Come little one, follow.' The male stood from his chair, just about to make the first steps away from the bar, when an Annoyance blocked the vampire's gaze.

"Ivan. What filth has my King set his eyes on? I don't suppose it's that disgusting look alike? Shall I kill him?" Another set of fanged teeth twisted into a smile. Electric blue eyes crackled in zealous anticipation.

'Cumbersome.' "Alfred, kindly REMOVE your obnoxious self from my view. Yes thank you." A strong arm pushed the lesser vampire from eyesight, but it was too late. The mysterious figure had gone. 'Irksome.' "You. Neck. Now."

Wordlessly the blonde exposed his neck, sliding his frame right up against his King's. "Yes Master. Drink away; it's my pleasure to feed you."

'This male is irrationally irritating. Shall I drink you dry this time?— No, you are too useful, too valuable to me.' Lustrous white flashed a moment before sinking deep into the exposed flesh. The Offspring beneath him shivered, lips parted in a dazed smile. Ivan released his bite, gazing down in disgust at the vampire in his arms. "You enjoy it too much."

"M-maybe… but Ivan your kiss is addicting. Every night, in that room of yours, your kisses just— "

"Enough Alfred, be happy you survive as my chosen Companion. You are strong, just too overbearingly jealous."

"Aw c'mon Ivan, can't you just call me your mate? Or better yet, your Queen? You're never going to find someone quite to your taste, and I'm the closest so far. Does my blood not suit my Master well? You enjoy it right? I have served well in many places, in many ways, so why can't you hurry up and crown me?

"Alfred I am becoming increasingly pestered. Do not question my decision. If I had you Queen, my Offspring would all die to your hands of jealousy and I would regain a thousand year migraine."

"That retched little vamp had no business setting its filthy eyes on you my King. Of course he had to go—"

"Alfred. Do not anger me anymore. And do not refer to your kin as 'vamp.' Do I have to remind you of your place?" Eyes of iridescent violet shown with cruelty, as a gloved hand came around the other's chin. "Do not test me my sweet morsel."

"Y-Yes Ivan—"

"King. Yes King Ivan."

"Of course, I apologize King Ivan. I will refrain from calling them that." His previously cocky expression was now bathed in a slightly frightened hue as the Vampire lowered his head in submission. Blonde locks shifted with the motion, his jaw working against the tight grip to his mouth.

"Good. Now look at your King and Master." He pulled Alfred's chin up, scrutinizing the shaky blue eyes. "I want that human found. And I want him alive." He released his grip, turning and stalking to the exit. 'Alfred, bring him to me. I want to see that look-alike begging for his life.' Once again, his mind filtered through the duller brains, directing the message to the underling, 'Bring him to me and you shall be rewarded.'

* * *

Gilbert shivered, feeling compelled to turn his head around. Pink eyes landed upon a man gazing at him from across the club, and another tremor flew down his back. 'What is this invading feeling? Who are you?!' He noticed the man was almost just as pale as him, possibly an albino just as he was. Though, something was off about this man… something about his seemingly glowing violet eyes had him craving his attention. Lithe frame slowly rising, he started to make his way over there when the connection was broken. The strange man's face hidden in the crowd once more, Gilbert shook his head. 'The HELL was that!? Fuck this place I'm leaving!'

A new confused frown plastered to his face, Gilbert made his way to the club exit. He was done killing brain cells in this pot fumed dump. He had no problems leaving the building and even less problems when he began making his way home. Ludwig would be furious he didn't come home with him but… fuck that noise, he was Gilbert fucking Beilschmidt and he was too awesome to listen to that bullshit! Besides, it was a little past one and his brother was probably asleep by now anyhow.

* * *

**1:46 A.M.**

* * *

Half an hour rolled by and Gilbert was just about to reach his and Ludwig's joint residency when something peculiar caught his eye. It wasn't unusual for druggies or hobos (or as Ludwig like to call them, the unfortunate people that didn't work their asses off for proper housing) to roam around the streets, but it WAS unusual for them to be heading straight towards you, especially if they were grinning madly and reaching their arms out making grabby motions with their hands. Gilbert's eyes widened and haphazardly he groped around for his keys while he ran away, said person on his heels.

"Go away hobo! Stop chasing me!"

The man chasing him did no such thing and tackled him to the floor "GOT YOU!" he squealed, "Master's going to reward me now!"

Gilbert oomph-ed and landed with his face flat on the pavement. "THE FUCKING HELL! GET OFF ME BASTARD! THAT HURT YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Surprisingly this hobo was strong… and heavy. Despite all of Gilbert's panicked wiggling simply he could not break free. Suddenly the man's face was right next to his ear and a tongue was drifting across the shell. Gilbert tensed, furiously moving his head away from the breathing beside him.

"I want to just taste you right now! But King Ivan would not be please…" the figure's blonde hair shifted away, revealing two stunning blue eyes. Though they were blue in color they were nothing like Ludwig's pale blue, oh no. These eyes were electric and glowing eerily. "So little mongrel, say goodbye to your life!"

Gilbert yelped when this… this… ugh! "Who the hell are you!"

"Alfred. Alfred Jones under the Black King. Remember it because I'm the one that's delivering you to death!" this Alfred person declared while giggling like a little kid.

Gilbert struggled as 'Alfred Jones under the Black King' lifted him up and flung him over his shoulder. Helplessly, the Albino beat his stick like arms against the assailant, only gaining a severe squeeze to his abdomen.

"Do that again, and my hand will be through that weak fleshy stomach of yours!"

Gilbert stopped struggling at that, merely hanging his head in defeat. 'What the actual fuck is going on! And who the hell was this King Ivan, or Black King or whatever!?'

* * *

**3:00 A.M.**

* * *

'Master I have him!'

Ivan was sitting contently in a chair when the message reached his mind. A tiny smile tugged at his lips, exposing a pair of pearly fangs. 'Perfect. Bring him here and you shall receive your reward. I am feeling particularly parched again and am craving some American.' He fired back.

Ivan stood, arms crossed as the figure that was Alfred ascended the stairs. Over his shoulder was the pale man from before. Purple irises gazed at his sleeping form before concluding him as the man from before. "Put him there in my chair, bind and gag him too. Then come here in my arms," he smiled again, Alfred's face lighting up.

"Yes my King. This little twerp was quite annoying to carry. He kept hitting me or back talking until I knocked him out. Ugh! My hands smell like human!"

"Shhh my little savory bite, come here. I will soothe you."

Alfred wasted no time him huddling up next to Ivan. He buried his pale nose against Ivan's chest, arms wrapping around his broad form. Ivan cooed sweetly in his ear, rubbing small circles into Alfred's lower back.

"Come now; let us rest on the bed. I am beginning to hunger for your blood."

Alfred nodded and removed his shirt exposing numerous bite marks of old. Though Vampires healed quickly and never scarred, a King's bite was different. It was a mark directly stating who owned you. A vampire is easily identified by the two puncture wounds on its neck. Those were also used to identify which King they belonged to, and Ivan was by far the most brutal with his bites.

Alfred's body was riddled with marks coating all across his body. Heavier amounts of them trailed along his pectorals and lower stomach nearing his pelvis. The American vampire whined in response to Ivan's slow movements. "Hurry up Maaaster! I want to feel you drain my blooood!"

(###)

Ivan snickered but nodded removing his own clothes. An excited Alfred bounced on the bed slipping his pants off and flinging them on top of his capture. The first thing Ivan did was latch his paled lips onto Al's exposed stomach. Ignoring the other's pleas for fang, Ivan merely kissed his smooth skin, coating it in saliva. His lips trailed up around his chest, feeling Alfred's body wiggly with anticipation.

"Are you going to bite it! Please bite! Bite me there where I squeal! Please King I want it!"

'Annoying.' But Ivan complied anyway. Taking a raised nipple into his mouth, Ivan poked at it with his sharp fangs. Alfred shuddered gripping at the sheets.

"Harder Ivan-ngg- please my K-King!" He whimpered, becoming aroused quickly.

Ivan snickered and bit down hard, drawing blood. 'Pitiful creature.' Ivan thought as he slowly began to suck the crimson liquid pouring from his raised skin. The man underneath let out ragged moans and gripped him tightly around the waist. His violet eyes remained fixed on Alfred's sheen coated skin, the man was dry humping him and it was becoming irritating. A low, animalistic growl escaped his lips as Ivan's hand came around and roughly tugged on Alfred's erect penis. "None of that my delicious treat, I'll be eating you so there is no need

Underneath, Alfred let out a series of mewls and broken gasps as Ivan proceeded to kiss (or draw blood), tugged, and pleasure his body. A warm feeling began spreading throughout his lower belly and he had to fight the urge to release already.

Ivan noticed the Alfred's quivering member and began tugging at his shaft ruthlessly until he let out a high-pitched squeal and came all over his own stomach. Ivan fought the urge to voice his thoughts of annoyance at the sound but instead planted his lips on the American's neck. He bit and deeply sucked in another gulp of blood before becoming satisfied and released his hold.

(###)

Alfred snuggled up to Ivan's cold body, the cool skin a welcome refresher from the heat his body was in. "Master why did you not enter me? I would have liked that very much…"

Ivan merely smiled kissing his temple, "I did not want to scar our little guest. He has been watching for some time." He turned his head, amethyst sparkling irises gazing at a very shocked, very appalled Albino man.

Gilbert had awoken halfway through their little love fest and was absolutely disgusted at the things this King did. Biting the fucking man's nipples and drink his blood through them like it was breast milk, the fucking hell was wrong with them! What's worse was Alfred ENJOYED it!

Ivan pulled Alfred up to his chest, cuddling him while his eyes remained fixated on Gilbert's slim frame. It intrigued him. "You, what is your name? My little dessert seems to have informed you of me. I am Ivan, King and Master, **your **Master. "

Gilbert cringed at those words and was about to retort but thought better of it. He was tied up and surrounded by crazies after all. Plus, the gag in his mouth did make it a bit hard to speak.

Alfred was getting a bit frisky again, beginning to plant wet, fanged kisses along Ivan's collarbone and move himself around a bit. Gilbert closed his eyes again turning away so he didn't have to witness THAT again.

The last thing Gilbert remembered before his mind blanked was four little words invading his thoughts:

'My intriguing little pet'


	2. Peculiar Happenings

Thank you for returning and reading my second chapter in this series! I plan to make this chapter much longer than the last (which was first 1000 and then 3000ish words). I appreciate all comments or suggestions given and I'll try to answer any questions on my tumblr blog (see bottom notes for more contact info, I'll try to make it a link but I'm a n00b on this site so that might not happen, sorry for the inconvenience). Also, words in 'asdfg' are read through telepathy.

ALSO, as a side note, there are slight personality fluctuations with my version of the characters vs the official canon and know that this is to enhance the story so please overlook any OOCness as some people addressed this in the last chap and I wanted to clarify.

***Warnings: Profane Language, lots of dialogue (?)

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor am I making any money off of this work.

Well, without further adieu, here is chapter 2 of BKRQ.

* * *

**10:03 A.M.**

* * *

Gilbert woke to a very peculiar pain in his brain. Everything was a fuzzy blur until his pinked irises focused upon… a giant nose?! Wildly, the albino tried to move but discovered another peculiarity… he could not move his arms, and his wrists were beginning to ache with rope chafes.

"Morning little white bunny."

'Fuck…'

"Well that's not a very nice word to say in the morning."

"I didn't SAY it out fucking loud!"

"But you thought it." The man blinked a cheery smile on his lips.

"The hell says you can read my mind you shit!" his frantic struggling stopped… this was the man… that hobo's Master. "HEY! LET ME GO BASTARD!"

"Firstly, I am a King not a Bastard or a Shit, thank you very much. You obviously don't quite recall who I am-"

"I remember who the fuck you are! The hell! YOU ARE NOT MY MASTER!"

"Oh, I see you remembered at least that much. Well, I will inform you of your situation. I am holding you captive, and currently, I could do whatever it is I want with the likes of _you,_ lowly human." The man, King Ivan or whatever was wearing a sneer and Gilbert just wanted to punch his face out… well, if he had the use of his limbs that is.

Suddenly a flash of blonde zipped by his peripheral vision and another unwelcomed face came into view. 'damn fucking hobo and his damn fucking sex life!'

Ivan made a mock pout, patting his cheek, "What did I say about those mean words? And calling my sweet treat a 'hobo'! How CRUEL!" his broad arms embraced the blonde in a tight hug, receiving a kiss from the American. "His name is _Alfred_ by the way."

Gilbert faked a gag at the kiss, earning himself a piercing blue glare. "How the hell do you know what I call him! You can't really know that unless you read my mind!... read my mind…" he repeated in a hushed whisper, that's how he knew! And about that comment before… what person could do that!

Alfred sneered answering his silent question, "What do you think we are maggot!? _HUMANS_!? HAH! You scum, we're _VAMPIRES_!"

* * *

Ludwig, as meticulous and punctual as he had always been, was 183 minutes late for work exactly. He would soon file in for a sick leave if the day continued like this. When he awoke at the usual 6:00, the German expected to find his Brother asleep in his designated room. When his blonde head popped in, there was nothing. Quickly he retrieved his phone to check for texts and to Ludwig's dismay there was the same text from last night. The promise of being home in '10 mins Bro' was most definitely _NOT_ a reality.

"Brüder… where are you?!" Ludwig questioned to nothing in particular as he ate his wurst and eggs and then another exasperated "Gilbert you're worrying your Brüder!" another hour later as he was pacing. This went on for several hours until the clock on the wall read 10:03. He was late, and this had never happened before, but Gilbert was top priority. The elder brother might not have been the most morally sane person he knew. _But _he was just as punctual as himself and was very dependable in a rebel sort of way. Ludwig was prepared to wait all day for him if the need arose and vowed to chew the albino out for being worrisome.

* * *

**12:00 P.M.**

* * *

"LET ME GO HOBO!" Alfred was currently hanging upside down from the ceiling and decided to bring Gilbert with him. The albino was struggling furiously in his bonds, face growing red as blood streamed to it with gravity.

"Hahahahahahaaaa Ivan this is fuuun! Can I keep playing with him?!"

Ivan gave an annoyed eye roll before calling up gruffly, "Yes, just remain quiet. I have a meeting of the Kings to attend to and I'd much prefer if you and my little rebel bunny stayed silent. _So shut him up_."

"Yeah, yeah, in a minute. I like to hear him squirm and shout!"

Gilbert immediately shut up deciding to not give this fucker any more fun. Alfred gave a displeased groan which gained a smirk from Gilbert.

The moment a knock came Gilbert screamed out "HELP ME! ANYONE I'm BEIN-"

An icy glare was shot from Ivan to the pale man whom he wholeheartedly glared back at. His pink eyes seethed with hidden vows of 'I'll get you back'. Alfred had shoved his hand over Gilbert's mouth in a painfully tight grip.

Ivan turned back to the door after a couple moments of heated staring to open the door. In walked a slender, shorter man with long flowing hair and red silken robes along with another man who was even shorter in drab colors. They were both pale and had oriental features as far as Gilbert could tell. Obviously the red clothed man was the King and the other was some servant like Alfred was. Ivan offered the man a seat but he declined "You know my preferred seating Ivan." The man sniffed out. Ivan sighed but sat in a chair whereupon the figure plopped himself down, draping his limbs over the side of the chair. Ivan wore another grim expression but sighed gaining a more relaxed one. Gilbert nearly choked as Alfred's grip tightened, obviously he didn't like this new guy.

"Yao, we both know why you're here. So spit it out already." Ivan drawled lazily.

His servant spoke up in a slightly miffed tone "His majesty is to be referred to as-"

"Kiku shut up." Yao's eyes narrowed at the other Asian before he looked up to Ivan, almost stopping dead. "Oh. Alfred you're here… and we have another guest it seems." Alfred might have killed Gilbert with the way he was gripping his face and the man let out a groan in protest.

"Alfred, down." Ivan called, flicking his wrist. "No point in staying up there and killing my feast."

Yao sneered as Alfred dropped to the ground, Gilbert's chair landing with a loud thump and toppling over face flat. The fall managed to cut up his cheek and immediately he felt a pair of cold hands on his face. Yao had sat up with lighting speed and was just preparing to strike when a gut wrenching sense filled the room. Gilbert's pink eyes were wildly scanning around for the source. It was Ivan. And he was angry.

Violet irises were glowing faintly and dilated to extremely small pinpricks of black pupils. "Get away Yao." His baritone resonated throughout both Gilbert's mind and the room, an eerie silence following. Yao released his hold, hovering fangs receding. A glare was direct to Gilbert but he was much too frightened to care. His panicked eyes looked around to see all the vampires of the room staring at him with bloodlust… that tends to freeze people in place. But something about Ivan's display had him second guessing his intentions; he had said those words with meaningful intent. He didn't just tell Yao to back off, he _commanded_, and something about that look in his eyes had Gilbert wanting to see it again. The first frightened feeling in his gut was slowly being replaced by something else… whatever it was, was making breathing easier in the room full of possible killers.

"Yeah… Get the hell away!" That pulled a smirk from the violet eyed man but he said nothing, turning back to his chair and sitting.

Yao was more hesitant in actually letting go, the smell of blood strong in his naval cavities. Sighing, pale fingers released and the man named Kiku rushing forward to help his Master. The Asian glanced at the smaller but allowed the movements, "Kiku shove this filthy human out of my sights," He turned to go sit in Ivan's lap again but found a blue eyed freak and an obnoxious grin preventing that, "And I want that slut off my chair."

"I am NOT a-"

"Alfred if I hear another word out of that mouth I will be angry, and you don't want to see me angry do you?" Ivan's voice was calm, as if he were just flinging words around, but the look on the American's face said otherwise. "Now then, Yao I am very ashamed of your display. A King should act better!"

"Ivan, do NOT tell me how a King should act. I have been one far longer than _you_."

"Yes, and it was _you_ who made me King. I would think that in your old age you are reverting?"

Yao growled and crossed his arms. Kiku glanced from Ivan to his Master and bowed his head to Ivan for a brief moment. "Master Ivan, shall I relieve Master Yao's stress and remove the atrocity? Alfred would accompany us as well, of course with your permission."

Ivan's eyes narrowed but he nodded to the small man, "That sounds delightful." 'Alfred if you fail to heed my words welcome death. If anything should happen to my human you will be punished first.' The man's lips curled in a sweet smile looking down at Alfred.

The blonde shook within his grasps and gave a silent 'yes Master' and a light kiss before standing stiffly and grabbing Gilbert's chair. He drug the bound albino out with Kiku close on his heels.

"What the hell was THAT!" Gilbert glared at Kiku who only upturned his head not speaking. "The HELL little man! Too pompous to speak to me! Who do you think you are, you little shit!"

"Gilbert…"

"I mean, yeah I'm a human but so fucking what! Your fucktard of a 'Master' wants to get me! HAHA he can suck my cock! I'm too awesome for that shithead!"

"Gilbert..!"

"I'm so awesome he can't even _touch_ me! Let's see his skinny little ass lay a hand on me!"

Kiku finally rest his dulled brown eyes on Gilbert, but those irises weren't dulled very long. Deep maroon oozed from the pupils slowly filling up the disked glass with red pigmentation. Faintly they glowed and Alfred had to quickly pull the chair out of Kiku's grasps, who had swiped at the albino's throat, barely missing the jugular vein.

"GILBERT! Shut the hell up before I LET Kiku destroy you! Don't you fucking _EVER_ talk about a KING like that!" Alfred was fuming but not as much as the Asian in front of him. "Do you want Master to torture you before he sucks you dry! No!"

"Alfred. Quit speaking to the _scumbag_. If he cannot shut up, then I will have to rip his tongue out. King Ivan can still enjoy his exotic drinks without a voice."

Gilbert's eyes had widened with the outburst, and Kiku's glowing red irises were making it harder to calm down. The bastard even smirked, flaring up the glowing for a moment. Gilbert turned his head away and decided he'd rather glare at Alfred's back than Kiku's face.

* * *

** Back In the Room**

* * *

Yao sat in Ivan's lap once more but the cold aura radiating off his favorite Offspring was becoming increasingly irritating. "What! So I wanted a little taste, what harm could I have done!?"

"…" Ivan kept silent giving the other a glare. Yao's response was a quick pulling of his cheeks.

'Ivaaaan don't make me use my mind control to read into that black head of yours!'

'Yao don't make me respond through that overly gold filled head then either.' Ivan shot back in the same manor receiving another cheek-tug.

'I may be the Gold King but that doesn't mean my mind is on it all the time. One mishap with golden crowns and it follows you for a millennia!'

'Then you should have thought of that before being named the Gold Vampire King.'

'You're one to talk! Aiyah! Black King! The most feared, most ruthless, most restless and above all, loneliest. Having fun yet?'

'I am having very much fun yes thank you. Torturing all the little Fledglings and Offspring is simply a treat.' He had rolled purple eyes overdramatically, flashing a fanged smile.

'I see you've been looking for a Queen recently. Talk is going around that Alfred will have the honors.'

'PAH! Now that is funny! Why would I give such power to a slutty American who is easily distracted and quite frankly a thorn in my side? He is just a better quality glass of wine than most!'

'I thought vodka was your preferred drink?'

'It is. All the more reason Alfred would never amount to anything other than a petty slave for drinking from.'

'So the title still holds true, Black shall be the loneliest of us all.'

'Gold to bring them forth, to nurture and educate…'

'Which I've done very well I'd say! You turned out relatively okay!' Yao interjected before Ivan continued with the verses.

'Green to breed them, strongest in loyalty. Blue to lead them astray, to teach them cunning. Black to crush their souls, the loneliest of the rest. Until all Red spills and the fallen are saved do they wait.'

'Well then we both know Francis is leading humans all astray. He does seem to flock women. And I would say Arthur has strengthened our defenses with his magic and all of his Offspring haven't disobeyed yet. And you… do tend to crush souls.'

'We're still looking for the Red King. 'Until all Red spills'… it must mean something yet we do not know. If you hadn't bitten us the petty saying wouldn't be coming true.'

'PETTY SAYING! It is prophesied!'

'Bah! I do not believe in such things!'

'Yet you still search for the Red' Yao raised his brows.

'Perhaps. Whoever the Red King is, I am eager for them to save the fallen. Me specifically.'

'Yeah, save you from that crushed soul and empty heart!'

'Whatever.'

An uncomfortable silence settled, Yao sitting nervously once again. Ivan laced his fingers in the Asian's long hair a moment, eyes closing in thought. 'Yao, I recall a similar time. You had been beautiful then… a Gold God to my humanly eyes.'

Yao scoffed 'Don't go sentimental on me Black King! That was years ago and you know it! This 'Gold God' is not your Alfred!'

A wry smile crinkled the corners of his lips as cool fingers brought up the brune tresses, 'I can reminisce can I not?' Ivan breathed deeply, remembering a time when this was a common occurrence.

'Ivan, I do enjoy your presence here.' The Asian smiled gently, though slightly apprehensively.

'Just one more moment and then I shall be fine with seeing my old Master out.'

'Old aru! I will accept past Master but not Old! I still appear 29!' the Slav chuckled and nodded

'Yes yes. Well then my dear Master, I shall see you out for another meeting of reminiscing.' He stood, firmly setting Yao down, and motioned for him to leave. 'Have Alfred show you out, and _do not_ even think of tasting my new beverage. I want to savor his taste.' Ivan flashed a pointed smile before turning back around and attending his own whims.

* * *

Gilbert was roughly shoved into an empty room, Alfred dragging him to the center of it and Kiku shutting the door. There was an intense silence as Kiku continued his passive aggressive glare and refused to speak. Alfred on the other hand was far from silent. He continued his scoldings and even went as far as to smack Gilbert up the side of the head. That earned the blonde a pointed growl, "Okay I get it! You can stop now!" Alfred took in another sharp breath prepared to shout again when the door opened and in came a very dignified Yao.

Gilbert tensed as the man entered, uneasiness flitting through pink eyes. "What do you want?! Come to take another piece of my awesomeness! Ivan wouldn't like that!"

"Ahem," he held out a fair skinned hand towards Kiku who appeared ready to object once again, "He is a King and I expect you to address him as such. I am the only one in this whole institution able to call that man Ivan without any surnames or titles. Now then, Kiku come, we're leaving. I have been in the presence of filth too long. Oh, and Alfred, do tell my Ivan how absolutely splendid his hands feel. I bet he would enjoy hearing such things from me." There was the tiniest smirk, crinkling the Asian's lips, as he turned to go leaving a fuming Alfred and a confused Gilbert in his wake.

Once the door closed Alfred turned to Gilbert, fake smile gone, and simply glared. "Oriental bastard!" the American muttered, pacing around the room.

Gilbert smirked at that but kept quiet about it, deciding to move on. "Can you untie me now? That pompous asshole left right? So you can let me go now."

"Hahaha! You know, if you weren't a human you'd be pretty cool. Anyway, no I can't let you go. Master wants to keep you still and obedient right now. Besides, if you go around insulting everyone as you are now, chances are you'll get whipped. You have no authority or power here. Let alone the fact that you're a smelly human."

"SMELLY! I'll have you know I smell manly!"

"You smell like sweat."

"Well … you smell like Ivan's cologne." His white nose whiffed at the air.

"Hah yeah that's because I'm around him enough! And, you should get used to calling him King or Master. Most of the other vamps around here won't like that, not that I care what those disgusting fags do."

"Heh… if you weren't a vampire I might like you."

"Pft! I was a-" a door opened quickly and in walked another vampire. Alfred glared at it, slamming his fist into the wall, "What have I said about showing your nasty faces here? Knock if it's that important! Save me from looking at your face!"

Gilbert was slightly appalled by how quickly the other's disposition changed and whimpered slightly. The vampire nodded and hurriedly spoke, telling Alfred Ivan requested his presence along with the 'snow bunny.' Alfred perked up at that and easily began dragging the chair back to the room.

"Finally! I hate being away from Ivan for long! Plus, Yao's finally gone!"

"Why do you hate him so much? You dropped me on my face in front of him! I want an apology!"

"Hahaha that's right! Pfft suck it up human! I have no reason to tell you why I hate him anyway."

"My name is Gilbert. G-I-L-B-E-R-T!"

"Whatever smelly human!" Alfred laughed again and entered Ivan's room again. "Master!" the blonde quickly let go of Gilbert's chair, skipping over to Ivan and giving him a hug. Ivan rolled his eyes and allowed the other to embrace him, glancing towards Gilbert and catching the albino gagging. Ivan grinned at that, picking up Alfred in his arms by the hips.

"Alfreeed my sweet dessert, have a seat!" Ivan set the man down on top of Gilbert, catching his eye and smiling even broader.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ASSHOLE!"

"Nah, you're comfortable!" the American giggled. "King, can I get a kiss please? I waited patiently this morning!"

Ivan sighed exasperatedly but nonetheless gave a chastising to Alfred's lips. "I called you in here Alfred for another reason. I have a job for my strongest." Alfred eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly. "I would like you to collect the money that others owe me. Some humans have been very naughty and haven't paid me back. I give you permission to drink as well." Alfred nodded again, blue eye sparkling in anticipation. "Now go."

"Yes Master. I shall not fail!" he quickly dashed out the room. Gilbert felt uneasy being alone in the same room as Ivan again. Something about this man just made his body scream run. "So little Pet, we are finally alone." Gilbert's muscles constricted at his baritoned voices encircled him with a weird feeling. "I have something for you to do too. Sleep now, you will feel better soon." Suddenly Gilbert's body felt light and airy, the vampire's voice soothing him.

"W…why do I need to sleep?"

"You will understand soon. Now sleep little one."

"I'm not… little…Ivan…" his head drooped down shifting white strands into his face. Ivan gave him a sweet smile and ran his fingers through the mass of white. 'You are an interesting human my Pet. I will have fun with you.'


End file.
